Late to Class
by Anagram RMX
Summary: For the first time EVER, Hermione was late to class. And for not the first time this week, so was Draco. Dramione Please Read, even if the summary sucks. READ ME DARN IT!


RMX: Whoa. First Harry Potter fic.

Ron: I'm gonna guess that's a good thing.

RMX: Anyway, it's Draco/Herm and is supposed to be sometime in the middle of their fifth year before Draco tries going evil and before Hermione and Ron start arguing about all that crap that wouldn't matter if I owned Harry Potter. But I don't, and JK Rowling does. XP

Ron: I'm also guessing that's the disclaimer.

RMX: Right. So let the story begin.

////////----////////

"Crap, crap, crap!" Hermione muttered desperately as she ran through the halls of Hogwarts. She had slept in on accident, and the unthinkable was happening: Hermione Granger was late for class.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she heard a blonde Slytherin grumble furiously as he bumped into her, not watching where he was going, and scattered all of their things.

"Gah!" Hermione spat as she hit the ground with a thud and all of her books clattered to the floor. "What…Watch where you're going Malfoy!"

The white blonde looked up. Draco Malfoy glared as he scrambled for his books. "Wasn't my fault," he muttered. "Why were you here any way? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" Hermione questioned back. "Not like you and your minimal cranial capacity would learn anything, any way…"

"I presume you wouldn't learn any thing either," Draco growled. "Since you already know every thing…"

Hermione grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Draco rolled his eyes and noticed a leather bound book on the floor. "What's this?" he asked musingly as he picked it up.

Hermione looked up and turned red. "Hand it over Malfoy!" she demanded.

Draco grinned and held it above his head as she lunged for it. "Must be a diary of some sort," he teased, keeping the book well out of her reach. It wasn't like he would read it; he just wanted to see her flustered for once.

"Gimme!" she squealed.

"Gimme, gimme, never gets," he scolded playfully.

Hermione gritted her teeth and pounced on him, making them both tumble to the ground, with Hermione on top. "Hand it over!" she repeated.

Draco grinned again, and flipped her onto her back. He was on top now. He waved the book in front of her face as he held her arms with his free hand. She glared again, and kneed him in the…erm…for want of a better word, 'family jewels'.

He dropped the book and followed it down to the floor, or in his case, towards Hermione. He stopped himself just before squishing her and looked into her eyes while working through the pain.

And even as the pain faded, they continued looking into one another's eyes, drawing closer by a millimeter every few seconds.

"Damn hormones!" Draco spat after a while, finally giving in as he jumped up, pulling her with him and locking lips.

After a few minutes of making out, Hermione was very red, and Draco was flustered to his ends. "This never gets out…" he muttered to her.

"Never," she repeated, not wanting her friends to freak out on her.

Filches clomping could be heard as Hermione and Draco scrambled for their stuff.

(-:-)

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked Harry as the class started getting towards the end.

Professor Binns heard someone knock on the door. "It's open," he said.

"I caught these two in the hallway," Filch growled as he shoved Hermione and Draco into the class.

Binns nodded. "Right, detention for both of you," he said. "Now get to your seats as we continue the lesson."

Hermione nodded and sped away from Draco as he walked casually to his seats with the other Slytherins.

"Where were you?" Ron whispered to her as she sat down. "And why were you with Malfoy?"

"I ran into him in the hallway," Hermione replied, trying to desperately mask her red face. "We-We got into an argument about who ran into who and it kinda developed from there until Filch showed up."

Draco looked over at her as she lied to her friends. It sounded as if she was making sure her friends never found out.

Hermione looked over at him, for once, not wanting to pay attention to the lesson. Who had really been the one to kiss the other at first? She wondered.

And as much as either didn't want to admit it, they both hoped that they would be late to class together sometime soon.

End story

RMX: This was inspired when my damn locker wouldn't open after first period.

Ron: What was the point of them not wanting us to find out if I was reading this the entire time.

RMX: Shh…they don't know you're here…

Hermione: I'm here for…the…disclaimer…HE READ THE STORY?!

Ron: Bye!

RMX (Braced for impact): REVIEW!


End file.
